


【美苏】Dangerous red

by FAYOUofwind



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAYOUofwind/pseuds/FAYOUofwind
Summary: “克格勃最好的特工，原来也是克格勃最好的妓女。”金发苏联女郎站街文学
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【美苏】Dangerous red

01.  
当Gaby给自己上眼影时，Illya Kuryakin第一千八百次后悔答应做这次行动的诱饵。

上口红时是第一千零八百零一次。

Solo站在一旁很愉悦地观看，还要时不时指手画脚一番：“眼尾上面那里，我看加点蓝色会很漂亮。”

Gorgeous。他是这么说的，尾音轻得几乎听不见，带着几分熟练的油腔滑调。

啊，该死的美国人。

第一千零八百零二次后悔。

美国人对女人的品味的确从不出错，那点蓝色加上去后妖娆程度够添块勋章表彰的。Gaby看着自己鼓捣出来的作品，露出了满意的笑。

“噢，我这美艳的未婚夫。”Gaby像是要把之前他叫的所有未婚妻报复回来。

Illya试图忽略她句子里的形容词，往大镜子那边转了转，还没看清自己就被Gaby扶着肩膀转了回来：“别急，还没戴假发呢小姐。”

金色的假发，Illya在Gaby为他戴上时暗暗对比了一下色泽，和自己本来的发色几乎没有差别。

然后美国人轻轻拍了两下掌，用一种很让人（特指苏联人）不悦的节奏，他说：“Peril，你今晚真美。”

Illya叫了美国人的全名，语气几乎有些咬牙切齿了：“把嘴闭上。”

02.

“在我们社会主义国家不搞这一套。”Illya在刚接到这个任务时抱怨道。

“是吗。”Solo故意留了一个很长的停顿，“社会主义国家不需要性服务？”

Illya的眼神冷冽了些：“克格勃只会把一个爱好变装男人的变态绑过来。”

他们接到的新任务是绑架——或者说邀请——一位特殊人物来局里谈谈，附加条件是不能伤害到他。而这位特殊人物的特殊爱好则是玩弄穿女装的男人，又有相当程度的防身水平，所以最节约时间成本的就是扮成妓女——如果你要叫妓男也对——在情迷意乱时扎一剂迷药。

“克格勃的作风只会把他弄死在半路上。”Solo摸了摸下巴，又看向Gaby，“那么……”

Gaby对着房间里的镜子卷了卷她的头发，反正这件事与她无关：“那么你们两个人决定谁去站街。”

Solo与Gaby的目光一齐投向苏联人，而后者烙在Solo身上的目光显得有些无力。

“勾引人的事不是向来都是你上吗？”Illya冲着美国人说。

“我这块头可能会把人家吓跑。”Solo耸了耸肩，特地鼓起一点他昨天还在夸耀的肌肉。

“你脸比他小一半。”Gaby的目光在他们俩之间游走，然后发出一声感叹，“该死的，你的脸真的很小。”

于是最后被按在Gaby梳妆台前的只能是他，并且他的手如果试图往台上的某样东西伸去，一定会得到前未婚妻小姐的鞭打。

03.

“你确定……那位会喜欢这样的吗？”Illya最后看着镜子里只差衣服没换的人，眉头皱了起来。

镜子里的人胡须刮得干干净净，眉毛被修画成好看的上挑型，眼窝处铺开浓丽的眼影，眼线微微翘起来，绿眸在更浓密的睫毛中益发煜煜生辉，偏薄的嘴唇被口红填出了更丰盈的形状。

一等一的金发美女，出自军情六处化妆大师Gabriella Teller之手。

单看这张脸的确是雌雄莫辨的，一会儿还要穿上女装，Illya块头再没那么大也不会完全像女人，忘了说——那还是一件红色吊带裙。

Gaby把那件昨晚买的红裙子拿出来递给他：“昨晚让你除毛你记得……”

Illya咳嗽了一下，立刻接话：“当然，我是克格勃最敬业的。”

Solo挑了半边眉毛：“我不知道克格勃还教这个。”

Illya没理他，径直去了洗手间换衣服，今晚美国佬的目光烫得他有点不知道怎么接话。

他在洗手间里很快换好，然后花了三分钟和镜子里的自己对视。

里面那个浓妆艳抹到有些廉价的、也带着明显男性特征的妓女，是他。

Illya有些迟缓地摸上自己的脸，再往下摸到喉结，他产生了某种错乱感，比当初知道自己的国家要和资本主义联手还要错乱。

他推开门，做好了被两人嘲笑的准备，但没有人说话。

先是Gaby回过神来，她先用不合时宜的语言直观表达了心情，才说：“或许现在你当我的未婚妻还来得及吗？”

而Solo开口时嗓子有点哑，他独特的美式腔调被磨出沙沙的欲望来。

Gorgeous。他又用了一遍这个词，用黏连的口吻说。

这件红裙最长处过了膝盖，侧边有一到开到大腿的叉口，随着走路晃出要露不露的风情。

他没有佩戴任何首饰，站街的妓女不需要这些，而他绿松石般的眼睛就是最好的配饰。

04.  
于是金发苏联小姐开着破旧箱货车停在了罗纳河侧翼，靠近分路的街道口，像里昂红灯区里的任何一位妓女一样，预备好在车厢里赚到今晚的第一桶金——尽管他只需要那一筒。

Gaby和Solo在另一辆车里，停在不远处从里面观察Illya同志的任务执行情况。

“没想到我的未婚夫可以这么辣。”Gaby在车里低声说，这个位置看过去只能看清全身，看不太清妆容了，“他穿红裙子比我穿还好看。”

“但是他似乎没有在克格勃学会怎么扮演一个女人。”Solo委婉指出他穿高跟的样子看上去很难受。

“噢得了吧，”Gaby撇了撇嘴，“换你你肯定更不行，他就练了一晚上，这样很不错了，你这么挑剔干什么，又不是当你老婆。”

Napoleon Solo在这时沉默了，似乎真的在思考娶苏联人当老婆的可能性。

Gaby没理会他的沉默，拉了拉他的袖子让他看，这会儿已经有个男人上去搭讪，呃，大概率是去问价的。

从小接受苏维埃教育的Illya Kuryakin同志显然并不擅长用正常方式应付拒绝，克格勃的拒绝方式Solo是领会过的，要有枪，要压制，要皮肉相接。

不知道Illya说了什么，那个男人最后还是很不高兴地走掉了。

Gaby看了看表，预计他们的目标大约还有三十分钟会路过这里。

得了清净的Illya靠在路灯柱子下，金发在暖黄色灯光下显得更荡漾，那双眼睛似乎往这边看了一眼。Illya知道他们的位置，但Solo还是为这一眼心悸了一瞬。

没过多久一个衣着比Illya还要暴露得多的女人贴了上去，Gaby紧了紧眉头说不妙，那可能是同片区的妓女，以为Illya要抢生意。

Solo若有所思地沉默，Gaby以为他在想如何击退资历更深的妓女，事实上他在暗暗对比Illya和那个黑裙子女人。那个女人一头棕发，看上去很孱弱，但身子看起来很软，因为几乎快贴到Illya身上去了。

Illya把他推开，似乎说了什么，女人又粘上去，Illya扶着柱子往后一步摇了摇头。过了好一会儿，棕发女人才离开。

Gaby津津有味地做着实况解说：“噢，原来连妓女也看上我们的同志了。”

而Solo在想，尽管他觉得这样的评判对女士有些不妥，但那个女人确实比不上Illya，而这份贬低绝对和她黏着那位苏联人无关。

接下来又是几位男男女女，无一不被红裙子的金发女郎拒绝了。

Illya听到甚至有人说他是不是就是来站着玩儿的。

克格勃最好的特工想，这样说也行。

完成任务是最重要的，他深吸了一口气。

接下来的过程都算顺利，目标对象还是走了这条路，并且毫无意外地被Illya吸引。而Illya或许在克格勃真的学到过什么，Solo看到他似乎是欲拒还迎了一番，这让那个男人更想要他了。

Illya迈着不太稳的步子拉着他上了那辆箱货车，他们等待了五分钟，那辆车就传来了成功的三连敲击声。

Solo跳下这辆车去开Illya那辆，Gaby负责把这辆开回去。

箱货车是很老旧的款式，后箱和驾驶座只有两道栏杆，Illya脱了高跟鞋坐在货箱地面，背靠在栏杆上，侧头看向美国人：“总算做完了，明天审讯？这药好像最少六小时。”

Solo点点头，没有看他，因为怕出车祸。至于可能出车祸的原因是那一秒的视线转移，还是看了他会分心，美国人觉得没必要深究。

把人关进审讯室后三人就打道回酒店了，Illya现在已经能面不改色地拎着那双挤脚的红色高跟鞋在大街上走，即使酒店前台几次欲言又止他也没有顿一下脚步。

反正这样没人认得出来，Illya在这时候总有些很社会主义精神的乐观。

05.  
“那么，晚安了两位先生。”Gaby打了个哈欠，对于他俩出任务从来睡一间房毫不意外。

没过两秒她又折返回来：“噢等等。”她进去拿了点卸妆用品塞到Illya手里，“用这个把妆卸掉，我们的万人迷特工应该知道怎么用，必要时可以帮帮他，晚安。”

Illya确实不知道怎么用，他看了那个小瓶子好几眼，最后还是问了Solo：“这个可以直接涂在脸上吗？”

“我想想。”Solo做出一副真的在回忆的样子，其实眼睛全盯着那袭红裙，“我也不太清楚，和我睡觉的女士们从不在我面前卸妆。”

Illya觉得被愚弄了，于是干脆想扭开瓶盖自己试试直接上脸。

Solo伸手把他即将扭开盖子的手压住，力道不重，是克格勃特工随时可以挣开的程度，但他没有。

Illya不知道自己是怎么开口的，他听见自己说：“你要教我卸妆吗，牛仔？”

Solo的手还是没有放开，指尖沿着Illya手背上的血管轻轻摩挲，幅度太小以至于Illya分不清他是有意还是无意的。

他看见美国人的蓝眼睛一动不动地盯着他，然后那张脸上泛起一个十足迷人的微笑：“不是。”

那双蓝眼睛凑得更近，Illya几乎可以细数出他的睫毛，他听见美国人用喊他gorgeous的语气，又低又缓地开口：“你的妆有点花了。”

Illya下意识地想用手抹，一边问：“哪里？”

美国人把他的手抓住，笑了一下：“库里亚金同志，克格勃没有教过你用手抹会更花吗？”

“CIA教这个？”Illya扯了扯嘴角，反手就想抓住Solo的手腕，但被他闪开了。

Solo就着这个姿势把他往沙发上压，按照Illya平日绝不屈服于资本主义之下的性格，这时候应该翻身和他打几个来回，但不知道是因为还穿着红裙，还是穿着高跟鞋站了那么久，Illya这时候没什么反抗精神。

美国人压低了脑袋对他笑，声音沿着空气炸成一串电流：“克格勃最好的特工。”他的手从手腕处慢慢游弋到肩膀，挑起那根吊带，“啪”地一声，红色吊带弹回皮肤上，“原来也是克格勃最好的妓女。”

Illya知道这时候他该给美国佬一拳的，但他没有。某一个瞬间他觉得美国佬说得没错，他回想起在镜子前看到的自己，一个秾艳的妓女。

的确是他自己。

Solo不知道为什么苏联人突然走神，总不会这话让他想起了自己的祖国？

但他仍然欣赏橄榄绿茫然的那几秒，他伸手用拇指轻轻蹭了Illya的嘴角，一抹红，和身上一样红，和红玫瑰一样红。

美国人总觉得，Illya原本是白玫瑰，只是今晚用人工手段刷了一层红漆，于是红色滴滴答答地落在地上，展现出某种熟烂的诱惑来，连刺都变得更性感。

他也突然想起，这是Illya第一次穿红色，苏维埃国旗那样的红色——这话当然不能在他面前说。

红色是危险的颜色，他想。是欲望，是贪婪，是引诱，是七宗罪之一。

Illya抿了抿唇，几乎是用气音回的话：“怎么，CIA最好的特工想试试？”

“试过了。”Solo展现出捕猎的水平，一如既往地发挥稳定，他低头伸出舌尖，轻舔了Illya的唇角，声音更哑了，“还想再试试。”

他们确实不是第一次“试试”，距离上一次意外擦枪走火已经过去了两个月，两个人都对此避而不谈，而在这个可以自由嫖娼的夜晚，性爱理应变成最廉价的东西。

Illya有个很叛经离道的想法，或许他今晚可以不当克格勃特工，也不当苏维埃公民，只做Napoleon Solo的妓女，婊子，荡妇，什么都可以。

他明天起来就会忘了这件事，像两个月前一样，醒来之后，他还是克格勃最好的特工，和Napoleon Solo的对头，搭档，战友，什么都可以。

06.  
廉价的站街女郎不应该在高级酒店里做爱，这是他们出现在破旧货箱车里的原因。

货箱车被他们停在后街，晚上没有人路过，那间铁皮小货箱就是妓女和嫖客的温床。

他们在里面激烈地接吻，像从来不认识彼此一样吮吸，Solo确信Illya的口红全部进了他的肚子里。

“Peril…”Solo在进去前叫他，嘴唇擦着耳尖说，“你的头发长长后也会变成这样吗？”

Illya正在努力适应入侵感，残留着些许口红的唇微微张着，像是不能说话。

“莫斯科有迪士尼电影吗？我猜没有。你知道吗，你真该来美国，我想想，你会成为第四位迪士尼公主的。睡美人还是仙度瑞拉？她们和你一样都有金色的长头发。”Napoleon Solo的语气像在念童话故事，然而下面的动作比童话里的巫婆还要凶恶一点。

Illya Kuryakin被顶得说不出话，他的裙子还穿在身上，下摆被Napoleon Solo撩了起来就能干。

女人的衣服是不是设计出来方便被干的？Illya突然想。

Napoleon Solo还在构思他的公主形象，甚至连剧情标配的助力角色都想好了——一只拿着镰刀的毛熊。

Illya想翻白眼，像每一个妓女没被干爽那样。

他不知道Napoleon Solo说的电影，但是他知道公主是什么，于是喘了几口气才回道：“噢，有哪个公主会像我一样被干吗？”

Napoleon Solo的动作不小，这间单薄的铁皮车厢几乎像地震一样剧烈晃动，Illya毫不怀疑如果地震来了他们也毫不知情，然后双双死在里面。

“不，Princess peril，你是唯一出来站街的公主。”Napoleon Solo又说了很多苏联人平时听一句都会和他打十架的话，Princess slut，Princess whore，他这样叫道。

Illya Kuryakin和Napoleon Solo在这间不足4平米的小空间里换了无数中体位，殷红的裙摆上沾着点点白迹，像是白玫瑰的红漆在一点点剥落。

Illya在摇晃的情潮里忘记了自己是不是克格勃最好的特工，最后只记得自己是克格勃最好的妓女。

是Napoleon Solo的妓女，美国人纠正道。

-end-

*截止1960s，迪士尼公主系列只出了白雪公主、灰姑娘、睡美人三部公主动画电影。


End file.
